One More Weasley
by NaSuaEstante
Summary: Acompanhe a vida de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger desde momentos antes do seu casamento até o nascimento de seus filhos, Rose e Hugo.


**One More Weasley - **Capítulo 1

Um som de passos andando de um lado para o outro ecoava na Toca. Eram apenas duas da manhã mas Ronald Weasley já estava de pé, encarando nervosamente o espelho enquanto caminhava em círculos. Finalmente o grande dia chegara e ele esperava se sentir imensamente feliz e completo. Porém, além de todos esses sentimentos bons mais alguma coisa atormentava a sua mente. Dúvidas, medo,insegurança. Nada disso tinha relação com a escolha da noiva, é claro. Rony tinha certeza de que queria passar o resto da sua vida ao lado de Hermione. Talvez soubesse disso ainda mesmo quando eram crianças, quando ele la de um trasgo no primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Mas agora, quando seu grande desejo estava prestes a ser realizado ele imaginava se ela estaria realmente satisfeita. E se ele não fosse bom o bastante ? E se ela achasse que ele era um completo idiota ? Quem sabe ela o abandonaria no altar e confessaria que sua grande paixão sempre fora Vitor Krum. Rony torceu o nariz ao lembrar do nome do seu antigo rival.  
- Deixe de ser bobo Rony, ela está com você agora. Não existe mais Vitor.  
Ele continou a encarar o espelho e decidiu que não suportaria mais passar por essa agonia sozinho. Vestiu uma dos seus antigos suéteres Weasley e desceu se, para pegar um punhado de Pó de Flu. Ele atirou nas chamas que imediatamente adquiriram uma coloração esverdeada. Rony então adentrou a mesma e falou em alto e bom som : "Godric's Hollow''

Naquele momento ele sentiu seu corpo ser sugado e uma enorme quantidade de lareiras de diversos bruxos passaram rapidamente pela sua visão quando ele finalmente aterrissou em uma sala de estar com piso de linóleo e vários estofados de coloração avermelhada que lembravam a sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele respirou fundo e saiu da lareira, indo em direção as escadas que levavam a um corredor comprido que tinha apenas dois quartos. Um que estava completamente vazio e outro que abrigava o sono das duas únicas pessoas com quem ele gostaria de conversar naquele momento. Seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter e sua irmã caçula, Gina Weasley. Os dois se casaram dois anos antes e Rony não sabia como os dois puderam tomar aquela decisão com tanta tranquilidade.

Ele respirou fundo e bateu duas vezes na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Mais algumas batidas e ele só obtia o completo silêncio como resposta. Tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada. O ruivo respirou fundo e tirou a varinha do bolso da calça, sussurando :  
- Alohomora !  
se com uma das cenas mais bizarras que já tinha presenciado. Gina estava com os cabelos completamente embaraçados, com um pouco de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca e aconchegada nas costas de Harry. Este por sua vez estava com as pernas canção com desenhos de leões vermelhos e dourados e roncava desesperadamente. " Eu poderia los acordar mas nada funcionava. Parecia que tinham tomado alguma poção do Vivo. Por favor, será que eles não percebiam que Rony precisava de ajuda ? O garoto então conjurou enormes panelas e se aproximou do casal que las bem ao lado do ouvido de Harry que se levantou puxando a varinha da mesa de cabeceira.  
- QUEM ESTÁ AI ? APAREÇA !  
Ele parecia estar completamente cego, visto que não usava óculos. Rony caiu na gargalhada e estendeu a mão, entregando os óculos para Harry. Gina em contrapartida parecia não ter ouvido nenhum som.  
- Por Merlim Ron ! Você me assustou. O que faz aqui, são quase três da manhã.  
Antes que Rony pudesse responder, Gina rolou de um lado pro outro na cama e finalmente se sentou de repente.  
- Quem ta aí ?  
- Apenas eu Gina, eu ... estou precisando muito de vocês dois, será que podem se levantar ?  
Harry e Gina se olharam, prevendo o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça de Rony. Só podia ser nervosismo pelo casamento, claro. Eles se levantaram, Harry vestindo uma camisa do time de quadribol de Gina, Harpias de Holyhead, e ela colocando um roupão por cima da camisola. Eles levaram Rony para a cozinha e ofereceram um chá para que ele se acalmasse.

- Então amigo, conte-nos. Qual o problema ? Pensávamos que você tinha certeza que queria ficar com a Mione.  
- Eu tenho certeza ! Eu tenho muita certeza ... é só que ...  
- O Roniquinho está com medo de levar o fora.  
Gina começou a rir e os dois garotos a encaravam se perguntando como ela podia ter adivinhado as coisas tão rapidamente. A menina parecia as vezes ser mestre em Legilimência.  
- Como você sabe disso Ginevra ? - Perguntou Rony, já começando a se irritar. Ele odiava ser chamado de Roniquinho.  
É óbvio. Você está pálido, parece até que alguém usou a Maldição da Morte contra você. E digamos que a coruja de Herminone passou aqui mais cedo trazendo alguns detalhes ...  
Rony levantou-se rapidamente e se direcionou para a cadeira onde a irmã estava sentada.  
- Que carta ? O que ela disse ? Ela não me quer ? Ela fugiu pra Durmstrang com o Krum não é isso ?  
- Mas o quê ? Você está pior do que eu pensava Ron, não tem Krum nenhum na história. Ela só estava com as mesmas dúvidas que você.  
- Hermione nunca tem dúvidas, ela é muito segura.  
- Rony, todos tem dúvidas. Principalmente perto do casamento, isso é uma grande decisão sabia ?  
Harry olhou desconfiado pra Gina, imaginando se dois anos atrás ela tivera dúvidas sobre o casamento dos dois. Harry nunca as teve. Ele sempre soube que seria o dia mais feliz do mundo quando finalmente se unisse à Gina e pudesse iniciar uma familia.  
Harry eu sei o que está pensando, e sim, eu também tive dúvidas. Mas não sobre gostar de você, isso eu sempre tive certeza. Dúvida se iria dar certo e esse é o problema do Ron. Mas relaxe irmãozinho, isso vai passar depois de uma boa noite de sono.  
Rony bufou. Que noite ? O dia já estava quase amanhecendo e ele não poderia dormir. Gina porém se levantou e remexeu em alguns vidros no armário da cozinha. Ela tirou um frasco muito pequeno e derramou algumas gotas no chá do irmão.  
Tome. Algumas gotas disso e você dormirá como um bebê. Pode ficar aqui no quarto de hospédes, eu mando Pichitinho avisar à mamãe. Logo logo essa sua crise existencial vai passar.

Rony tomou o chá todo de um gole e logo começou a se sentir sonolento. Só deu tempo de se jogar na cama do segundo quarto do pequeno corredor e pensarque tinha mais nada a temer. Em algumas horas seriam apenas ele e Mione e nada poderia estragar a felicidade daquele momento.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1**


End file.
